Love Line
by Awesomeness'Wolf
Summary: There's a possessive Mason. Liam scared for Dominic's life. Stiles' making it worse. dom\sub. dom!Mason\sub!Liam R&R


Warnings:

Stiles/Derek

Liam/Mason

Issac/Scott

Erica/Boyd

Lydia/Jackson

Danny/oc

male x male

wolf!mason

pack mom!wolf!stiles

dom/sub

"OK, Mason how many times do i have to say sorry." "Liam, you were flirting with another guy." " It wasn't like i was trying to what he said made me laugh." Mason gave him a 'your not helping yourself' face. " The point is Mason, I belong to you and only you. So please don't be mad." "Oh I'm not, I'm vengeful. I'm gonna make sure your know I'm the only one outside of pack that is allowed to touch you." Liam swallowed nervously but nodded "Mason do whatever you want OK, I'm yours." "Oh, I intend to, that's why your staying over tonight." Liam was scared remembering last time Mason was mad about another guy touching him. He couldn't walk for days. " No, please Mason not tonight please. I have a lacrosse game tomorrow and I want to play. Please after the game I'm all yours. Shit make it the weekend I don't care. Just please just not tonight." Liam spat out frantically. Then his brain caught up to his words ans shit he just realized what he promised. He is so dead. "OK fine after the game your spending the weekend at my house. Dad's gone on a business trip. I got the house all to myself. Liam was scared and Mason knew it. Mason flashed his eyes mischievously. Which sent a shiver down Liam's spine. Once Liam got home he mentally cursed himself then texted Stiles.

(Hey Sty gotta question)

(Hey pup whats up)

(Ummm...Mason's mad because i was subconsciously flirting with another guy )

(You wanna come talk about it)

(Plz mom can i)

(Sure pup)

Liam went to Stiles' house. And went in the window. "Hey mom " Liam said. "Hey pup " Stiles said calmly. Liam nuzzled into Stiles on his bed. Stiles waited for his pup to explain. "I was talking to Dominic the guy from my biology class. We're partners on a project. We were talking near my locker. I didn't hear Mason coming and Dominic started cracking jokes. Which made me laugh. That guy's hilarious." he said seriously. "Then he put his hand on my shoulder asked if we could work on our project at his house later. I told him... su-re. Shit sorry mom." Liam said as he pulled out his phone. The phone rings twice then it connects. 'Hello' 'Yeah hey Dominic I'm so sorry but I can't work tonight.' 'Alright no problem.' ~Beep~ The call ended. Stiles fake coughs. "Oh then he got possessive and pulled me back a little and growled at him. It took me a minute to calm Mason before I sent Dominic away. The drive home was me repeatedly saying sorry. And then my brain went on autopilot and promised that I'll spend the weekend at his empty house. I got out of it tonight because of the lacrosse game tomorrow, only to make it worse." Liam sighed. "Mom, how can I get him to be a little less aggressive so I can still walk?" "I don't know if it'll work for Mason but what Derek did was do everything that turned me on. He took a long ass run." "Thanks hope that works." Liam let himself out after a good luck and kiss on the head from Stiles. Liam barely slept a wink hoping that no one touches him tomorrow. The next morning Liam started doing things that turn Mason on. When he got to school he immediately found Mason and pulled him into the nearest empty room. They made out for two minutes. Then Liam pulled away and left with a smirk on his face, leaving Mason with a horrible case if blue balls. Mason grunted then left. Feeling better Liam went on with his day. The lacrosse game was about to start. Liam couldn't sit still knowing what was to come afterwards. Thanking the lord Issac and Scott were playing tonight because his head was not on the game. Also happy that Sty was there knowing Mason wouldn't pull anything with mom there. Liam avoided looking at the stands because if he looked at Mason it would go straight to his dick. BHH won the game and Liam dodge anyone non-pack like the plague. He got to the locker rooms, thankfully empty, hoping to shower before he left with Mason. Is plan failed as usual with Mason pulling him to the door. "Wait Mason let me at least grab my bag. Please." he plead. "Your not gonna need it. But fine make it quick. " Liam ran and snatched his bag and ran back. "Oh and as for that stunt you pulled earlier I have something for you when we get home. " Liam was even more scared but still nodded. Mason bit at Liam's neck which made him whimper. Mason snickered as he pulled away. "Eager are we glad because I can't wait so let's go. NOW!" Mason was slightly growling. They got home in record timing. Mason parked the car and started, "You have ten seconds to get in my room and strip before i get up there." he said eyes blue fangs out. Liam nearly ran out the car. He striped inhumanly possible. Finally able to catch his breath he heard rummaging he figured that Mason looking for something. Then he took a look around. He noticed handcuffs, lube and a towel. Scared, nervous, and disappointed all rolled off at once. He didn't find any condoms in the room. Mason turned the knob and Liam got on the bed. Mason walked in smiling.

*Liam's POV*

I was so scared because of how calm Mason looked. "Can I at least get in the shower first please." "No" he said dryly. "Please Mason i just play an hour and a half long lacrosse game. Please" I begged. "NO" he flashed his eyes in warning and I shut up. He used his finger to call me over. I moved to him my dick filling fast. He raised up a cock ring and my eyes got big. "This is for that little stunt you pulled earlier. " Mason said and paused. Thanks a lot mom I thought. "As for the cuffs I don't want to have to use them but if I have to I will." he finished. I nodded my head. Then he moved us to the bed got on top then started to kiss. He removed his clothes quickly. Our toughs fought for dominance which I lost rather quickly. He moved from my mouth to my neck then my nipple. I moaned loud. "If you cum before i tell you there will be consequences. " he whispered and I whimpered at the thought of what else he could possibly think of. He licked the underside of my erection and my breath he moved back to my ear and reached for the lube. I felt my cock leak with precum. This is going to be hard. I guess he decided to be nice enough to work me open. I practically scream as he hit my prostate. So caught up in trying to keep from cumming, I totally forgot about the cock ring. When i heard it unsnap i completely tensed. Afraid that i might cum at contact. So I'm trying to relax and calm down, he put the ring on as i squirmed around a little. He pulled on it a little to make sure it was secure. I slapped my hand over my mouth to stifle my noises."I want to hear you." he said with his fangs out. I shook my head then he stopped. He got up and graded the cuffs. I immediately regretted telling my angry, possessive, jealous boyfriend no. "Hands over your head. At the head board." he demanded, voice leaving no room for an argument. He snapped them closed. He now looked madder than ever which made me expect some very rough sex. He grabbed the lube again clearly intending to use it on himself. He lines himself at my entrance. "Mason please I'm begging you please. Use a condom please?" "Why should I?" he asked lowly. "Please I'm too close to my heat I don't want to get pregnant at least not now. Please." I spoke breathlessly. He lent over and grabbed a condom. Thank God.


End file.
